The transmission of data between two devices is required in many applications. For such transmissions, transmit signals are often amplified before the transmission to a receiver device. The amplification of a transmit signal is a challenging task. At one hand a desired transmission power should be reached, while the current consumption should be low. An efficient way to optimize the power amplifier (PA) current consumption in a wireless system across the entire output power range is the use of a DCDC converter (Direct Current-Direct Current converter) which provides the PA supply voltage, for example. Depending on the output power, the output voltage of the DCDC converter is adjusted. The lower the output power is, the lower is the required PA supply voltage. Due to the voltage conversion from the battery voltage down to lower PA supply voltage, the battery current may be reduced. For example, the DCDC converter output voltage may be set based on the target power (average power) which is expected in the next period of time. This procedure may be called Average power tracking (APT). However, it is desired to further reduce the current consumption.